Brindlewing
Brindlewing is a sleek, slender, brindled, gray-brown tabby she-cat with lovely blue-green eyes.Revealed by Nightfall, on April 1st, 2011 History :Brindlekit is born to Goldenfern of RiverClan, and Swiftflight of WindClan. She has one brother, Cricketkit, and two sisters, Almondkit and Honeykit. :Her denmate, Lionkit, is feeling sad about not becoming an apprentice sooner. Brindlekit assures him that he'd be an apprentice before he knew it. She has a bit of a crush on him, but doesn't show it. :She becomes great friends with Streakkit, a kit brought to camp who had been born a rogue. :She and her siblings are later apprenticed. She receives Featherstep as a mentor. :A few nights after she's apprenticed, Goldenfern gathers them all together, and leads them out of camp, without telling them where they're going. Brindlepaw is confused, but follows; yearning for adventure. As they cross the border, she and Cricketpaw become a bit nervous. They eventually reach an unfamiliar place, known as the Horseplace. They see a silver tabby cat sitting nearby, and she becomes even more nervous still, but at the same time, curious. When they come nearer, the tom becomes extremely happy, and runs over to them. Cricketpaw is wary, but Brindlepaw is even more curious now that she sees he's friendly. He then explains that he's their father. Brindlepaw is very surprised. She feels absolutely wonderful knowing that she actually had a father, believing up until that part that she had none. She runs over to him, and presses into his fur. Goldenfern enjoys a small reunion with him, then brings them all back to camp. :After she is apprenticed, Streakkit starts to become very hostile towards her, ignoring her and being rude to her. Brindlepaw is extremely confused, and deeply saddened that she lost her best friend. Windstep explains to her that she's just scared she would loose Brindlepaw, but Brindlepaw still doesn't understand why she was being so hostile towards her. :When she sees Streakkit in camp one day, she decides to try and make emends by playing with her, and continuing their favorite game. Streakkit is delighted, and the two become the best of friends again. :Brindlepaw and Streakkit become very excited when they learn that Streakkit is to be apprenticed soon. :One night, she sees Duskblade leaving camp, and decides to follow him. She follows him all the way to the Island, and is very surprised to find herself there. She hides in the bushes, and watches as Duskblade meets with cats from other Clans, including her father. She is even more surprised, and suspicious. She becomes awe-struck and frightened when two starry cats, Icestorm and Echowave appear, and give instructions to the surrounding cats about a journey they had to make to a tribe in the mountains. Suddenly, the cat called Icestorm turns around and stares at her, and asks her what she's doing there. Brindlepaw is scared stiff, and not sure what to say. But she steps up boldly, and asks about the journey. Icestorm seems to think that Brindlepaw should go, for she suggests this to her next. Brindlepaw is surprised, and very excited at the prospect of adventure. But when Echowave starts talking about how they have to leave immediately, Brindlepaw becomes nervous, having wanted to say goodbye to Lionpaw, Streakkit, and Goldenfern. Swiftflight and the others seem to be thinking this as well, for they begin to argue with Echowave. Echowave grows a bit angry, but another StarClan cat, Flaresong, appears beside her, and tells them that they do have a choice. The meeting then breaks up, and, feeling relieved, Brindlepaw and Duskblade go back to camp. :She is surprised to learn that WindClan, more specifically Hawkfire, had been stealing prey. Solarwind and Dawnfire tell her what had happened on the patrol, and how they had accused RiverClan of stealing their prey, even though they had no evidence to back them up. :The next day, Brindlepaw and Lionpaw talk it over. Brindlepaw thinks they should fight, but Lionpaw wants peace. Brindlepaw is a bit surprised, but tells him that he is not the only one, remembering how worried Goldenfern had looked at the prospect of fighting Swiftflight's Clan. :They decide to go on a walk, and go down to the river. They have fun swimming and splashing each other. :When Lionpaw's father and mother break up, Brindlepaw is very saddened, and comforts Lionpaw, who is even more grief-stricken. She becomes a bit angry at Redpaw for showing no concern about his parent's break-up. :A few days later, Lionpaw's mother, Sundapple, decides to leave RiverClan and become a rogue again. Lionpaw and Brindlepaw are heart-broken, and Brindlepaw stays by his side, comforting him. :She is overjoyed when Streakpaw is finally given her apprentice name. :Brindlepaw expresses a desire to fly to Lionpaw one day, after both had chased a few butterflies and watched them soar away. :From this moment forward, Lionpaw is acting somewhat strangely. He comes back to the camp every night looking tired and worn out, and never reveals what he had been up to to Brindlepaw. Eventually, Brindlepaw lets it go, accepting the fact that he would tell her when he wanted to. :Brindlepaw's desire to see her father again is soon coupled with the desperate desire to become a full warrior. :When she finds out that ThunderClan and RiverClan are on the verge of battle, she is scared, but is desperate to fight in the battle to prove herself ready. :When the day of the battle comes, Brindlepaw is put on one of the patrols, much to her fear and excitement. In the battle, she fights fiercely and gracefully, even managing to beat warriors instead of apprentices her size. :Rubystar and Lionstar eventually come to an agreement to share the territory until New Leaf, then ThunderClan would get it again. They return to camp in generally high spirits, but even Brindlepaw can tell that most of the older warriors are concerned about the fact that Rubystar had lost a life in the battle. :She is absolutely thrilled when Rubystar gives her and her siblings their warrior names. She has her ceremony at the same time as Lionpaw and his siblings, and they sit beside each other through the whole thing. Brindlepaw is named Brindlewing, and Lionpaw is named Lionfang. :A few nights after being named warriors, Goldenfern talks to all four of her kits, telling them that they were going to see Swiftflight that night. Extremely excited, Brindlewing and her siblings follow Goldenfern out of the camp after sundown. :When they get to the border they stop to wait, and Brindlewing catches her breath when she sees Swiftflight bounding towards them in the moonlight. She isn't sure what to say at first after he finishes speaking with Goldenfern, and turns to them. But the love in his eyes reassured her that he did care very much for them. Rushing forward, she pressed against him, and she felt his tongue caress her pelt. :After that night, she felt wonderful, and she noticed that Cricketwing was in a better mood from that moment on. :Brindlewing continues to grow closer to Lionfang, and she begins to feel a bit differently about him. She feels more strongly for him then ever, and she notices that her heart flutters whenever she is around him. After consulting Goldenfern, her mother tells her that there is nothing to be concerned about, and that she should just let things take its course. Brindlewing isn't quite sure what her mother means by this, but trusts her advice. :When Rubystar looses her last life bringing down a wolf, and Dapplestep is killed, the atmosphere around the camp changes greatly, becoming deeply depressed. Brindlewing is greatly effected, and feels that it just isn't the same without Rubystar as their Clan leader. Feeling worse than ever, Brindlewing returns to camp from a walk one evening to find Lionfang waiting for her. After she expresses her feelings about Rubystar to him, he sympathizes, and tells her to follow him; sure what she was about to see would make her feel better. Brindlewing knows that simply being alone in the forest with Lionfang would make her happy, so she follows. :Lionfang leads her to a quiet grove, where she sees a strange object. Lionfang runs over to it and beckons her forward. He explains the object's funtions: basically a hang glider with a platform attached. He then tells her its purpose: so she could fly just as she had always dreamed. Breathless with excitement, and overwhelmed with emotion, Brindlewing lets him guide her onto the platform, where they take off. Brindlewing had never felt so alive; and the fact that Lionfang was with her made everything simply perfect. :She finally works up the courage to tell Lionfang that she really loves him, and when she does she is surprised to learn that he loves her just as much. Images Real Life Image Fan Art Lionpaw_and_Brindlepaw_at_the_river.jpg|At the River: by Nightfall Brindlepaw_and_lionpaw_forever_by_moon1786-d32vqxn.png|Lionpaw and Brindlepaw Forever: by Moonpelt Family Members Mate: :Lionfang:Revealed on the IRC, August 22nd, 2011 Living Father: :Swiftflight:Revealed in the Large Field infront of Horseplace Living Mother: :Goldenfern:Revealed in the IRC Forest on April 23rd Living Brother: :Cricketwing:Revealed in the IRC Forest on April 23rd Living Sisters: :Almondeyes:Revealed in the IRC Forest on April 23rd Living :Honeyfrost:Revealed in the IRC Forest on April 23rd Living Grandfather: :Harepelt:Revealed on the IRC on December 11th, 2010 Deceased, Member of StarClan. References and Citations Category:Character Category:She-Cat Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Nightfall's Characters Category:Warrior Category:Living Characters Category:Cats with Images